geothecreaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (film)
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack is a 2011 American computer-animated 3D buddy-comedy film loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series created by Geo G. It was produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was directed by Tim Miller, David Stinnett, and Geo. The film is set in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania and it stars the voice of Zachary Gordon as Gabriel, an artistic, creative, sweet, friendly, lazy 10-year-old boy who is the creator of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole (voiced by Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones) and had a midnight "party" in his room; and the voice of Jennifer Hale as Blues, a small imaginary girl who betrayed Roge for some reason. Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and the lars need to defeat Blues. Geo LTD. and Blur Studio acquired film rights for the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack comic book series in 2004 after the release of Gopher Broke. The founders of Blur, David Stinnett, Tim Miller and Cat Chapman, created a model of protagonist Gabriel and some animation tests to showcase their design ideas to Geo G. The main voice actors were approached in 2007. In October 2009, Geo LTD. announced that the film would begin production in June 2010, and that the film is scheduled for a Thanksgiving 2011 release date. The film made it's world premiere at the TCL Chinese Theatre on October 21, 2011, and Universal released the film in the United States on November 25, 2011 to film received generally positive reviews by both fans and film critics, with critics praising its humor and character development. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $439 million in the United States and $538 million worldwide. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, and was nominated for Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and for Academy Award for Best Original Song (for "Life of Myself"), losing both to Happy Feet Two. A sequel is currently being produced, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, which will be released on November 21, 2014. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel, an artistic, creative, sweet, friendly, lazy 10-year-old boy who is the creator of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the wacky pack who wears a red cap *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the wacky pack who is known for his rebellious attitude *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of the wacky pack who is afraid of everything (e.g.: Toon Link) *Jennifer Hale as Blues, a small imaginary girl who betrayed Roge for some reason. *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge's bigger brother *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina, Gabriel's mother who takes care of her son *Laurence Fishburne as Mel, Gabriel's father and Christina's former husband *Ariel Winter as Desirae, Gabriel's older sister *Frank Welker as Roxy, a Cocker Spaniel and Gabriel's pet dog **Welker also voiced Kratos, Gabriel's former pet dog and was moved to Michael, Gabriel's older brother *Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor *Grey DeLisle as Gaby, Gabriel's girlfriend when he was little *Tara Strong as Bella, Gaby's liitle sister *Tim Miller as Jim, Tom, Andrew, Dan, Jerry, Jack, Sam, Jeff and Max, nine of the lars *David Stinnett as Gary, Ben, Peter and Ted, four of the lars *Cat Chapman as John and Cody, two of the lars Production 1991-1996 (New Line/Columbia era) The development process on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack was rocky, when the production started "way back" in 1991. New Line Cinema acquired the film rights of the comic book series The Wacky Pack in 1992. New Line and Cinergi Pictures started the production in July 1992, while the traditional animation and CGI animation were both handeled by Geo LTD Animation. New Line Cinema was later acquired by Turner Entertainment in 1994 and the rights were eventually gaven to Columbia Pictures. Later, the animation was handeled by Columbia TriStar Feature Animation (Columbia TriStar CGA at Shanghai and Burbank until 1995, then by Sony Pictures Imageworks and Industrial Light & Magic until 1996). 1996-1999 (Warner era) Columbia Pictures gave the distribution rights to Warner Bros. Pictures in 1996. Following the Turner-Time Warner merger, Castle Rock Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions were set to produce the movie with Geo LTD and Cinergi. Cinergi Pictures closed down in 1998. 1999-2004 (DreamWorks era) In 2000, Geo LTD was purchased by DreamWorks SKG in November 2nd, 2000 as another subsidiary of DreamWorks Animation SKG. Geo LTD and PDI worked closely to each other for around 5 years (under the DreamWorks parent company; Geo LTD Animation continued the work for another 5 years) on the film then entitled "The Wacky Pack Movie". 2004-2007 (DreamWorks-Paramount era) In 2004, after the release of Blur Studio's short film Gopher Broke, Geo LTD. and Blur started courting Geo G. on getting the adaptation rights for The Wacky Pack. The founders of Blur, David Stinnett, Tim Miller and Cat Chapman, created a model of protagonist Gabriel and some animation tests to showcase their design ideas to Geo G. In 2005, the film was retitled from The Wacky Pack Movie to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. 2007-2009 (dawn of the Universal era) In September 2007, Geo LTD. signed a long-term, 50-year distribution deal with Universal Studios for both domestic and international markets. The animation was, this time, produced by Universal Animation Studios and animated by Film Roman, Blur Studio and Geo LTD Animation. Universal Animation Studios was almost ready with animation production when Universal Animation Studios focused on the other projects, left the production team and it was completed by Geo LTD Animation afterwards. The lead voice actors were approached in 2007. Zach Tyler Eisen was originally going to voice Gabriel, but had other commitments outside production; he was later replaced by Zachary Gordon. Al Shier and Jeff Fowler were then hired to write the script, to be directed by Miller, Stinnett, and Geo. In October 2009, Geo LTD. confirmed that a feature film based off the comic book series was currently in pre-production in June 2010, and scheduled to be released in 2011, and that Universal Pictures would distribute the film. 2009-2011 In November 2009, Universal set the film for a release date of October 7, 2011, and later November 25, 2011. On March 16, 2010, Blur announced that composer Heitor Pereira, most famous for his works on Despicable Me, would compose the film's music, along with Randy Newman, most famous for his works on Toy Story. Production eventually wrapped up in July 2011. Release The teaser trailer for the film was attached to Tangled, released in theaters on November 24, 2010. A theatrical trailer was later released on May 25, 2011. It was then attached with Kung Fu Panda 2. The last theatrical trailer is attached to the 3D re-release of The Lion King which was released September 16, 2011. The world premiere of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack took place on October 21, 2011, at TCL Chinese Theatre, and was released by Universal Pictures in the United States and Canada on November 25, 2011. Marketing Universal teamed up with several major companies to promote Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Post Foods brand cereal. Home media Gabriel and the Wacky Pack was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on March 12, 2012. The United Kingdom release date was April 19, 2012, and the Australian release date was May 23, 2012. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack is available in 4 different packages: a 4-disc "Wacky Edition" combination package (3D Blu-ray, Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital Copy), a 3-disc "Wacky Edition" combination package (Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital Copy), a 2-disc "Wacky Edition" combination package (DVD and Digital Copy), and a single disc DVD. The "Digital Copy" included with the 3-disc combination package is a separate disc that allows users to download a copy of the film to a computer through iTunes or Windows Media Player software. The 3-disc combination package also comes with an hour of bonus features. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Activision and released on November 22, 2011, for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. Reception Critical reception Gabriel and the Wacky Pack has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 87 reviews, the film holds a 94% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack is an fun masterpiece for the whole family". On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 62 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film grossed $68,368,836 on it's opening weekend, being released in 4,200 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind The Artist. The film grossed $445,627,853 in North America and $84,942,573 in other countries, with a total gross of $389,300,952 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequel A sequel, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, is scheduled to be released on November 21, 2014. Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G., directors of the first film, will return as directors. The main cast, including Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones and Laurence Fishburne, will reprise their roles. New cast includes Idina Menzel, Emma Thompson, and Freddie Benedict. The sequel will follow The film centers around how Gabriel and his wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole, are taking away by his dad, Mel, therefore meeting Hatsune Miku. Category:Non-Geo Articles Category:Films Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack